Being Charming
by BouffonneNigtmaere
Summary: Una pelea ha hecho que la relacion entre Bugs y Daffy se terminara, ahora el pato debera hacerse cargo de reconquistar al conejo antes de que sea demasiado tarde
1. Chapter 1

"_Aplicar de forma generosa sobre la cabeza, masajear durante cinco minutos, enjuagar y repetir la misma operación una vez mas"_

Era posible que su ilusión de tener un poco de cabello fuera totalmente tonta, pero aun así seguía esperanzado en aquellas formulas para el cabello que le prometían acabar con su problema de calvicie.

Quédense muy muy wallados, estoy cazando wonejos- menciono poniéndose de pie repitiendo esto frente al espejo.

Aparto sus manos de su cabeza tras haber esparcido todo el producto sobre su calva y dirigió su mirada hacia el resto del libreto. Era extraño que sus libretos siempre fueran tan cortos y que omitieran por completo lo que el conejo iba a hacer o decir, solo ponían el nombre de Bugs cuando este entraba pero se limitaban a solo poner eso sin mencionar sus diálogos.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj que estaba en la pared del set.

Ya es tarde…. Donde se habrá metido ese wonejo-

Se puso su sombrero tras haberse limpiado la cabeza y miro a su alrededor, solo se encontraban el director y los demás ayudantes, pero no estaba el conejo por ningún lado. Así que acabo por disponerse a salir del set llevando consigo su rifle bien cargado.

¡Wonejo!- grito mirando los pasillos.

Se detuvo por un segundo notando lo extraño que lucia todo bajo ese silencio sepulcral que predominaba. Por lo general los pasillos estaban llenos de gritos, sonidos de explosiones, looneys corriendo como locos, lugares incendiándose, todo era un caos, mas sin embargo no esta vez.

Trago saliva con dificultad y se aferro a su rifle pensando por un momento que aquello debía de ser otra de esas tontas y comunes bromas que llegaban a hacerle constantemente.

Camino despacio hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los camerinos, fue entonces cuando los pudo ver. Todos los looneys estaban hechos bola pegados a la puerta del camerino de aquel conejo tan famoso.

¡Señor Pato!- grito Speedy llegando tan rápido que acabo por espantar al cazador haciendo que este soltara un disparo accidental hacia el techo. – ee, tranquilo Calvo, solo vine a buscar a ese pato loco ¿no esta por aquí?-

No wo se, yo vine por el wonejo-

Shhh- exclamo Piolín volando por encima de aquel grupo amontonado.

Speedy ladeo su cabeza sin entender la razón por la cual estaban todos amontonados, pero sabia que aquello no podia ser algo bueno, por la cara de enojo de algunos y preocupación de otros, sabia que algo no estaba bien.

Vamos a acercarnos, calvito- murmuro hacia Elmer y sin decir mas se apresuró a pasar entre los pies de los demás hasta llegar a la puerta y pego su oreja a esta.

Tal y como se lo imaginaba algo no iba bien. Podia escuchar la voz del conejo y del pato con un tono de enojo bien plasmado, el pato gritaba constantemente y Bugs también llegaba a levantar su voz. Era común el verlos discutir pero siempre había un tono burlón en sus argumentos y aun que el pato elevaba su voz todos sabían por sus gestos que no iba del todo enserio. Pero esto era distinto, solo se podia sentir el enojo en sus voces, y aun que no eran capaces de ver sus gestos, sabían que ni el pato ni el conejo se encontraban bromeando. Y lo peor de todo era que ninguno de ellos sabía que hacer, por lo general era Bugs quien se interponía en las discusiones, tranquilizándolos con su personalidad relajada.

Una maldición por parte del pato y lograron escuchar los fuertes pasos de este acercarse a la puerta tan rápido que apenas y les dio tiempo de apartarse.

Daffy abrió la puerta de una patada, venia con sus puños temblando ligeramente por lo fuerte que estos estaban cerrados, tenía su ceño fruncido y su quijada apretada. Miro a los demás viendo como estos fingían hablar entre ellos mirándolo de forma "discreta", sabia que habían estado de chismosos escuchando su pelea, pero no le importaba, justo en ese momento todos se podían ir al demonio si querían.

Las miradas de los Looneys siguieron el cuerpo del pato viendo como este se alejaba de ellos dirigiéndose hacia la salida del estudio.

¡Espera, pato Loco- grito Speedy corriendo tras el emplumado.

No ahora estúpida rata- menciono entre dientes

Soy un ratón y tenemos trabajo, Hombre- caminaba cerca de él.

Una mirada asesina por parte del pato y término por detenerse en seco, a juzgar por esa mirada de enojo el pato no se encontraba de humor como para hablar de trabajo en esos momentos.

¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo? ¿Ya es hora de irnos?- menciono Bugs saliendo de su camerino con su típico aspecto tranquilo.

Ya es tarde Wonejo- menciono Elmer enseñándole el libreto.

Bugs tomo aquel sombrero de cazador del calvo y jalándolo acabo metiendo a Elmer dentro de este, soltó una ligera risa burlona y corrió hacia el set mientras que el calvo lo seguía moviéndose torpemente sin poder ver nada.

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- pregunto Speedy sintiéndose confundido.

El pato había salido tan enojado y Bugs tan típicamente relajado que todos se habían quedado intrigados por lo ocurrido, habían escuchado uno que otro insulto, una que otra cosa romperse ahí dentro pero… ¿Qué había pasado realmente?

Monsieur Duck a metido la pata esta vez- menciono Pepe poniéndose junto a Speedy. – parece que ha logrado lastimar a Monsieur Bunny-

¿De que hablas, Zorrillo? El señor Bunny salió tan tranquilo como siempre- replico rápidamente

Aparentemente, Monsieur-

El francés le guiño el ojo y apenas y vio a Silvester pasar frente a ellos cuando salió disparado hacia el abrazándolo con fuerza. Speedy pensó por un segundo en lo que el zorrillo había dicho ¿era posible que el conejo hubiera estado realmente afectado? Ciertamente el señor Bunny no solía alzar su voz a no ser realmente necesario y lo había escuchado gritarle al pato por lo menos unas cuatro veces en lo poco que había logrado escuchar.

Pero a todo eso ¿Qué eran ellos realmente? Era una pregunta que existía no solamente en la cabeza de aquel ratón, sino en la mayoría de todos ellos. Sabían que vivían juntos, los habían visto comer juntos, caminar juntos… prácticamente solo se separaban durante las grabaciones. Aun que ahora que lo pensaba bien… las cosas habían estado un tanto raras entre ellos últimamente… mas que nada con respecto al pato….

-00000000-0000000-

Un beso rápido cayó sobre sus labios y el conejo termino por quitarse rápidamente todo su disfraz femenino aprovechando la distracción que había logrado ese beso.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver que aquella hermosa mujer que le había coqueteado era realmente el conejo, una vez mas lo habían engañado haciéndolo ver como un tonto.

Enfurecido tomo su rifle y corrió tras el conejo soltando un par de disparos hacia este, disparos que fueron esquivados fácilmente por el conejo y termino adentrándose en aquel agujero.

Metió su rifle dentro de este y disparo un par de veces más.

¡Sal de ahí wonejo, no tienes sawida!- grito amenazándolo.

Eee…. ¿Qué es lo que sucede, viejo?- dijo Bugs recargándose en Elmer. - ¿Qué es lo que estas cazando?-

Un wonejo- respondió entusiasmado.

Con largas orejas como estas, patas grandes como estas y que salta asi- salto de un lado a otro.

Si, con orejas largas como esas, patas grandes y salta…. Heee tu eres el Wonejo-

Que inteligente calvito- rio burlón dando un salto u corriendo huyendo de Elmer nuevamente.

Elmer corrió tras el conejo y se detuvo por un segundo para apuntar con su rifle y entonces disparar, pero cuando apretó el gatillo no salió ninguna bala y fue cuando noto aquella zanahoria puesta en su rifle, obstruyéndolo. Apenas y toco aquella zanahoria cuando esta salió disparada y detrás de ella las balas que dieron contra su rostro.

El cazador acabo cayendo al suelo y el grito de "corte" por parte del director se escucho en todo el set.

Perfecto, corten e impriman.- menciono dirigiéndose hacia sus ayudantes.

Bugs se acercó hacia Elmer y estiro su brazo hacia este.

¿estas bien, calvo?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Elmer tosió un par de veces soltando un poco de la pólvora por su boca y tomo la mano del conejo poniéndose de pie, tambaleándose torpemente.

Si, Wonejo. Estoy bien-

Sintió su cuerpo inclinarse y casi caer pero los brazos del conejo terminaron atrapando su cuerpo impidiendo su caída.

Vamos, Doc. Déjame ayudarte- menciono esto llevando al cazador a una de las sillas que tenían para ellos dejando que las chicas de maquillaje se hicieran cargo de limpiarlo un poco.

Elmer miro de reojo hacia el conejo mientras que lo limpiaban, viendo como este se sentaba en aquella silla dorada y dejaba que sus manos recorrieran su rostro y se detuvieron por un momento tapando este. Lucia algo preocupado, cosa rara en el.

Hizo una pequeña mueca sintiendo las ganas de preguntarle la razón de preocupación pero vacilo antes de hacerlo, lo mas seguro es que tuviera algo que ver con aquel pato woco que había salido tan molesto de su camerino.

¿Cómo van las cosas con ese pato woco? Debe de ser difícil vivir con el ¿no?- soltó una risa extraña.

Bugs levanto su mirada hacia Elmer, pensando en lo malo que era ese cazador para sacar una conversación.

Si…- respondió apartando sus manos y tomando una posición más cómoda. – supongo que todo se dieron cuenta-

El cazador solo sonrió inocente como si no supiera a lo que se refería pero el conejo se limito a mostrar una media sonrisa

Se le pasara… aun que puede que haya sido mi culpa y no se le olvide del todo-

Una presión en su pecho e intento fingir la risa mas tranquila que pudo, cuando en realidad sentía una sensación de culpa y tristeza invadiéndolo lentamente. Pero eso no tenía que saberlo el calvo.

Elmer parpadeo un par de veces, el conejo no lucia tan relajado y egocéntrico como siempre, era raro que el pudiera notarlo pero una pequeña mueca se pinto en su rostro. El conejo volvió su mirada hacia el de reojo y el cazador sintió su corazón acelerarse al verse descubierto por esos ojos grises.

No sabia cuando había comenzado pero su corazón siempre se aceleraba cuando esos ojos confiados se ponían sobre el, clavándose en los azules suyos.

Esa personalidad tan egocéntrica, confiada y relajada, lo llegaba a frustrar constantemente tanto enfrente como detrás de las cámaras, pero había algo que adoraba y odiaba de ese conejo. Cada vez que se disfrazaba convirtiéndose en una mujer rubia de cuerpo hermoso, de rosadas mejillas y tentadores labios, su corazón prácticamente se salía de su pecho y lo peor de todo era que le gustaba como se comportaba con el, coqueteándole, siendo literalmente sensual, besándolo haciendo que se sintiera el personaje mas afortunado, pero claro que todo se desmoronaba cuando tras ese beso lo golpeaba o huía. Odiaba esa parte cuando se daba cuenta de que se trataba del conejo, no porque se tratara de Bugs, sino porque sabia que era imposible que ese conejo sintiera algo por el. Odiaba ese seductor cosquilleo que dejaban esos suaves labios sobre los suyos.

Les falto aquí un poco- menciono Bugs colocando de forma delicada su dedo en la mejilla del cazador.

Muchas veces se lo había preguntado, ¿Cuáles eran las preferencias de aquel conejo? Lo veía coquetear con las chicas y lanzarles cumplidos que las hacían suspirar, pero también lo veía tan cercano a aquel pato woco, tan cercano que una vez juraría haberlo visto tomar su mano entrelazando sus dedos, tan cercano que cuando el pato estaba cerca esos ojos grises se posaban solamente en el emplumado ignorando lo demás.

Bugs aparto su mano de Elmer y miro hacia las chicas que se acercaba a el para darle una botella de agua y acariciar sus orejas.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta del set se abrió dejando pasar al director de las grabaciones del pato.

Pudiera ser que Elmer fuera muy descuidado y torpe pero hasta él pudo notar la sorpresa en la cara del conejo al ver al director entrar tan preocupado.

¡¿no han visto por aquí a Daffy?!- pregunto sacudiendo el libreto en sus manos.

Speedy se adentro en el set siguiendo los pasos del director y miro inmediatamente hacia donde estaba Bugs.

Señor Bunny- dando un salto llego hasta el hombro del conejo. – Lucas no ha regresado en toda la mañana y vamos dos episodios atrás ¿usted no sabe donde…?-

No lo se, pero dudo que este en la casa y no pudo haber ido muy lejos a pie así que… puede que este escondido en algún lugar del estudio.- respondió con una fingida tranquilidad.

Señor Bunny, tiene que ayudarnos a buscarlo- rogo Speedy quitándose el sombrero ante el conejo.

Eeeehhh….- Bugs pensó en el asunto un momento, con todo lo que había pasado con el pato, el que se encontraran era lo menos recomendable en ese momento. – mejor vayan ustedes, Doc. Yo ….-

Pero Señor Bunny, usted es el único que sabe donde esta su loco a…amigo- dudo un poco en mencionar lo ultimo.

Bugs acabo por negarse nuevamente, el encontrarse con Daffy seria desarrollar una discusión tan o mas grave de la que habían tenido.

EL conejo miro hacia el director viendo como este lanzaba el libreto al suelo y se jalaba el cabello, para acabar desplomándose sobre el piso. Rápidamente el personal salió en su auxilio llevándolo a la enfermería.

A todo esto Señor Bunny, sino es intromisión ¿Por qué estaba Lucas tan molesto?-

Dudo al contestar pero acabo soltando un ligero suspiro.

Eehh… digamos que si es intromisión-

Dar explicaciones de la razón de su discusión era más complicado de lo que a él le gustaría que fuera. No sabía como expresarlo correctamente porque ni siquiera él sabía lo que había ocurrido en verdad. ¿Era su culpa? ¿Era la del pato? Puede que fuera parte suya, pero Daffy había cometido un grave error al mencionar cosas que eran delicadas para el.

Ha sido culpa de ese pato loco ¿cierto, señor Bunny?- dijo Speedy frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Neee… no del todo, Doc.-

El debería de ser mas considerado con usted señor Bunny, siempre ha sido un verdadero amigo con el, pero ese pato no sabe apreciarlo como debería.- se cruzo de brazos. – usted es el conejo mas amigable, simpático, amable y atractivo que he conocido en toda mi vida-

Rápidamente un sonrojo se coloco en las mejillas del ratón.

Atractivo para… para… las chicas… usted… sabe… bueno… si usted sabe- agarro con fuerza su sombrero sintiéndose incomodo por el calor en sus mejillas y su torpe forma de hablar.

Bugs arqueo su ceja intrigado por aquella timidez en el ratón.

Bueno esta bien, sino me quiere ayudar a encontrarlo- murmuro saltando hacia el suelo nuevamente. – pero no debería de dejar que ese pato lo haga sentirse mal…-

Soltó su sombrero y se puso en posición para salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que podia, pero antes de que pudiera moverse la voz del conejo lo detuvo.

Esta bien, Doc. Iré contigo.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Yo también, voy wonejo- dijo Elmer también levantándose y tomando su escopeta rápidamente.

Fue así como los tres salieron del set y se dispusieron a hacerle una pequeña visita a cierto cerdito con el cual Bugs estaba casi cien porciento seguro que encontraría al pato.

Elmer toco un par de veces hacia el camerino de Porky y el cerdito no tardo en abrir la puerta mostrando rápidamente su sonrisa amigable.

Awora bien Cerdito, mas te wale que entregues a ese pato woco- dijo el cazador colocando su escopeta contra la frente de Porky.

¡¿Q…q…que?!- tartamudeo Porky sintiendo como la adrenalina hacia que su corazón palpitara con rapidez y como sus rodillas golpeaban una con la otra por el miedo. – yo…yo… no.. Bu..bu…bueno… yo…- apretó con fuerza sus ojos al escuchar al cazador cargar el arma y acercar su dedo al gatillo. - ¡DAFFY!- Grito agachándose rápidamente justo cuando Elmer disparo.

Segundos después y el pato apareció con el pico en su mano y rastros de pólvora en su rostro. Aquel disparo había terminado por proyectar contra su pico.

disparando fuera del set, ¡debería de darte vergüenza Calvito!- grito arrebatándole el rifle a Elmer. - ¿Qué demonios se supone que…?-

¡Lucas! Hay dos episodios que tenemos que grabar, mas nos vale que regresemos al set- dijo Speedy poniéndose frente al pato.

Pero la atención de Daffy se dirigió rápidamente hacia aquel conejo que permanecía con sus brazos cruzados y una expresión apacible.

¿Qué haces tu aquí, conejo estúpido?- apretó el rifle con sus manos. – vienes a quejarte otra vez, a insultarme otra vez-

Yo no fui quien empezó con los insultos, Duck. Fuiste tu- replico manteniendo la calma.

Oh claro, cúlpame a mi de todo lo ocurrido. Se me olvidaba que eras el conejito perfecto y que no haces nada mal, que nunca te equivocas. – dijo en forma sarcástica. – perdóneme su alteza traga zanahorias, ¿acaso quiere que me incline hacia usted? ¿acaso quiere pisotear me y hacer que me disparen cientos de veces? ¡Tal vez así su majestad estaría feliz!-

Una notable mueca en el rostro de Bugs y Speedy noto rápidamente que el pato estaba cruzando un limite.

Deberías de mostrarle mas respeto al señor Bunny- dijo haciendo que el ese ceño fruncido volviera hacia él. – Él siempre ha sido muy amable y no necesita de….-

¿acaso trajiste a tu rata, ratón, roedor, alimaña, lo que sea, para que te defendiera?- dijo de forma burlona mirando a Speedy con inferioridad.

Solo hemos venido para que vayas a hacer tu trabajo- menciono poniéndose ahora junto a Speedy haciéndole frente al pato.

Claro, su alteza- dijo haciendo una reverencia burlona.

Los nervios de Bugs se crisparon al escuchar esa última muestra de burla y al escuchar al pato reírse de él, acabo tomándolo por el pico, haciéndolo callar a la fuerza.

Será mejor que cortes esto, Duck. No querrás que…- no logro terminar cuando pato aparto su mano de un manotazo.

No creas que porque eres la estrella de aquí tienes el derecho a amenazarme y decirme que hacer, recuerda que es un puesto que te han dado injustamente, recuerda que estas en la posición que por derecho debería de ser mía…-

Tan detestable, tan hiriente… y tan… cierto…. Bugs sintió el dolor en su interior revolverse con el enojo que aquellas palabras le habían desatado. Podia soportar muchas cosas de Daffy, pero que lo lastimara de esa forma sabiendo que era algo tan delicado para el, sabiendo que era algo que realmente le molestaba, eso no podia soportarlo.

Esta bien, Duck. Yo no tengo derecho a decir que hacer ni a replicarte nada. Así que… para evitar estos problemas, cortemos esta relación aquí, puedes quedarte en la casa pero será mejor que busques quien te cocine y limpie todos tus desastres, Duck. –

¿a que te refieres con "cortar esta relación aquí", diento?- pregunto Daffy sin lograr comprender del todo bien lo que había dicho el conejo.

Me refiero a que vuelvas a dormir en tu cuarto y yo en el mio como en un .-

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era algún tipo de ruptura de su relación? Si, precisamente el conejo estaba rompiendo con el.

Elmer y Speedy fueron tras el conejo quien se alejaba a pasos calmados del pato.

Daffy se quedo en silencio, estaba furioso claro pero… ¿Qué era lo que su enojo lo había llevado a hacer?

Eemmm… Daffy ¿estas bien?- dijo Porky mirando con preocupación al pato que seguía observando al conejo.

Si…- respondió malhumorado.

Elmer miro hacia Bugs comprendiendo ahora que sus sospechas acerca de él y aquel pato eran ciertas y que entonces existía una posibilidad de que el conejo no estuviese interesado necesariamente en chicas nada más… sino que….

Señor Bunny- la voz de Speedy atrajo la atención tanto del cazador como del conejo. – ¿Quiere ir a cenar algo?- soltó la pregunta con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. – ahora que no tiene que ocuparse de Lucas, ¿le gustaría acompañarme?-

Claro, Doc- respondió Bugs con un tono algo serio.

¿conmigo también, wonejo?- dijo Elmer atrayendo la atención de Bugs hacia él.

El conejo miro algo impresionado hacia el calvo y termino por esbozar una sonrisa algo insegura de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Si, Elmer…-

-00000-00000-00000-00000-0000-0000-

Has metido la pata otra vez, ¿no?- dijo Silvester esparciendo un poco de saliva sobre el rostro del pato.

No, ¿Por qué dices eso? Bugs y yo estamos perfectamente bien- sonrió de manera exagerada.

El gato levanto una de sus cejas sin creerse ni una sola de las palabras del emplumado.

Si, ha…a…a metido la… la pata otra vez- dijo Porky sentándose junto al gato. – pe…pe..pero ahora B..B…Bugs si lo ha bo…bo…botado- soltó un ligero suspiro de cansancio.

No me boto, los dos necesitábamos un respiro.- dijo poniéndose rápidamente a la defensiva.

A juzgar por la mirada de Monsieur Bunny cuando salió de su camerino, creo que si ha sido capaz de botarlo Monsieur- menciono Pepe sonriendo ligeramente.

Bueno, tal vez si me ha botado… pero ¿a quien le importa?-

A ti- respondieron los tres en unísono mirando al pato con cansancio.

Daffy hizo una mueca de desagrado hacia los tres que estaban sentados con el en aquel comedor del estudio. La realidad era que en esos momentos todo él estaba hecho un desastre, pero estaba casi seguro de que no había sido algo que hubiese ocurrido de un momento a otro de la nada, la tensión entre ellos había estado ahí desde antes, solo que todo se había detonado gracias a una pequeña replica del conejo. ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? Sabia las cosas que hacían al conejo molestarse y aun así las había dicho, era algo que iba fuera de sus capacidades de control.

No era que hubiera perdido el interés en el conejo, no era eso y lo sabia porque su cuerpo seguía reaccionaba igual o más fácil ante sus carias, porque su corazón seguía saltando cada vez que estaba cerca, porque le seguía pareciendo igual de irresistible que siempre. Pero entonces… ¿Qué era? Solo sabía que hacia semanas que había estado reflexionando sobre algo, el y el reflexionar no se llevaba bien pero… lo había hecho, había reflexionado sobre sus acciones y una sensación de inseguridad lo había estado invadiendo desde entonces. Sin duda el conejo lo había notado, había notado el alejamiento que esa inseguridad estaba provocando y esas reacciones agresivas que también llegaban a presentarse debido a ese mismo problema.

Pero ¿Qué causaba esa inseguridad? Ni siquiera el mismo lo sabia y lo odiaba, odiaba el que solo fuera capaz de notar sus errores tras haberlos cometido, odiaba el que Bugs hubiese soltado esas palabras, odiaba el sentir la culpabilidad en lo profundo de sus ser.

Las llaves de la casa-

Volvió su mirada hacia atrás viendo la figura del conejo ahí de pie, acompañado de Elmer y aquel ratón.

"_No te vayas déjame explicarte, dime que en verdad no querías botarme, dime que olvidemos todo" _

Si, gracias. Ya puedes irte- tomo las llaves con brusquedad.

Como siempre había terminado por actuar y decir lo que su idiotez le decía.

El conejo se alejó entonces en compañía del cazador y Speedy.

Su ceño se frunció de forma inconsciente y sintió la necesidad de preguntarle a donde iba, pero no lo hizo, solo volvió su mirada hacia Porky.

Si, te boto- dijo el gato.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Deja ir una oportunidad y alguien mas la tomara…. _

_Reconquistándote! Primera parte! Con mucho drama lo se y lo lamento DX _

_No me maten por poner a Daffy sin todo su hermoso encanto y en vez de eso ponerlo como si fuera un villano! A mi me dolió muchísimo el escribir esta parte pero es necesaria para el fic n.n _


	2. Chapter 2

Era distinto…solo eso. El estar ahí cenando con ese par de compañeros no es que fuese malo o incomodo, solamente distinto.

Frente a él, Elmer comiendo torpemente y de forma un tanto desesperadamente lenta aquella pizza y a su lado, Speedy cortándolo todo en cachos más chicos que fuera capaz de comer.

Era distinto cenar con ellos, si estuviera en esos momentos con aquel pato de seguro que no dejaría de quejarse, de hablar sobre cosas irrelevantes y hasta absurdas; estaría robando un poco de su comida y el de la suya, estaría riendo y frunciendo el ceño….

Señor Bunny- menciono Speedy por tercera vez tomando por fin la atención del conejo. -¿acaso no tiene hambre? No ha comido nada-

Volvió su mirada hacia el plato notando el pedazo intacto de pizza.

Era absurdo que se sintiera así, apenas y habían terminado su relación, ni siquiera habían pasado más de un par de horas cuando ya se encontraba pensando en él, deseando que estuviese ahí.

No mucha, Doc- menciono tranquilo, mostrando una sonrisa intentando quitar la preocupación de los rostros de sus compañeros. – neee… Elmer ¿Qué tenemos que grabar mañana?- pregunto buscando distraer su mente en algo más.

El cazador volvimo sus ojos hacia el conejo encontrándose con sus ojos grises esperando por una respuesta.

Mañana es fin de semana...wonejo- respondió tragando casi completo el pedazo de comida que tenia en su boca.

Speedy logro ver como aquella respuesta hizo que un casi inaudible suspiro se escapara de la boca del conejo.

Se reprendió dentro de sí por haber cometido el grave error de romper con Daffy justamente en fin de semana, cuando les tocaba descansar a ambos y se quedaban por lo general en casa disfrutando de la privacidad y el tiempo que tenían para estar juntos. Si lo hubiese hecho entre semana las cosas hubieran sido distintas, no tendría que verlo sino hasta pasada la hora de la cena y si salía temprano no tendría que verlo durante la mañana, pero no… había terminado con el justo cuando tenía la oportunidad de verlo durante dos largos días.

-00000-0000-0000-000000-0000000000000-0000-

La cena paso más rápido de lo que se hubiera esperado, siendo entretenido principalmente por las torpezas de Elmer y el ingenio de Speedy, quien por más que quisiera abordar temas interesantes estos acababan pareciendo tontos uniéndose a los comentarios de Elmer.

El por su parte no habia hecho mas que unos cuantos comentarios que habían logrado arrebatar risas de sus acompañantes, eso era bueno, de alguna forma aun podia permanecer con su estilo relajado y astuto a pesar de las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

Pero ahora estaba de regreso en aquella casa que compartía con el pato.

Todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio, como si no hubiera nadie adentro, cosa que sería normal que no lo hubiera, siendo Daffy tan orgulloso era capaz de quedarse con Porky con tal de no tener que verlo.

Camino con pasos lentos y silenciosos mientras se estiraba, resintiendo el cansancio sobre su cuerpo. Llego hasta los cuartos notando que la puerta de Daffy estaba entreabierta, cosa que aprovecho para asomarse dentro de aquel cuarto.

Y ahí se encontraba el pato, durmiendo desparramado sobre la cama, roncando un poco. No tuvo más remedio que sonreír, pero una sensación de decepción se hizo presente en él, por alguna razón había tenido la tonta esperanza de que el pato decidera arreglar las cosas o que por lo menos intentara dejar todo de lado quedándose en su cama que habían comenzado a usar como la de ambos, pero Daffy era orgullos por lo tanto no había razón lógica de esperar algo así.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto del pato por completo y se dirigió al suyo para dormir un poco.

Apenas y escucho su puerta cerrarse cuando Daffy abrió sus ojos dejando de roncar automáticamente. Su plan no habia salido como el lo esperaba, el fingir estar dormido y dejar su puerta entreabierta para tentar al conejo a acercarse a el y le pidiera disculpas para que se olvidaran de todo, era sin duda mucho pedir.

Risas… risas se escuchaban venir desde la parte baja de la casa y se colaban hasta su cuarto. Daffy se removió en su cama sintiéndose incapaz de continuar con su dormir, gracias a esas risas que osaban despertarlo.

Dándose por vencido término por salir de la cama, maldiciendo mientras tomaba su bata de noche con molestia para después bajar hacia donde provenían esas risas, sin duda alguna una de esas era la del conejo, mientras que la otra…

Llego hasta la cocina y fue cuando vio a Elmer frente a la estufa, sosteniendo de forma torpe un sartén.

¿Qué demonios hace este aquí?- pensó viéndolo con su ceño fruncido.

Junto a él, estaba el risueño conejo que se burlaba de la forma tonta en la que el cazador intentaba cocinar, pero que terminaba por tirar todo, lanzando la mitad de los ingredientes fuera del sartén cada vez que se disponía a moverlos.

Entre risas el conejo volvió su mirada hacia atrás encontrándose entonces con la presencia del pato de pie en la entrada de la cocina, con sus brazos cruzados y por un segundo un ceño fruncido el cual cambio rápidamente por una mirada de indiferencia.

Sin decir nada Daffy se dirigió hacia el refrigerador, tomo el cartón de leche, un tazón y por último se dispuso a sacar el cereal, sintiendo como aquellas risas que el cazador arrancaba de aquel conejo lo hacían sentir cada vez más arritado, pero a pesar de eso se esforzó por permanecer indiferente ignorando la sensación de celos.

Alejándose de ellos se sentó en la sala para desayunar, pero fue cuestión de poco tiempo antes de que el cazador y el conejo salieran de la cocina.

Wenos días pato woco- saludo Elmer con una voz cálida y una sonrisa amable.

Daffy se limitó a hacer un sonido de molestia en forma de respuesta al saludo.

Vámonos ya, Calvo o nunca tendremos nuestro desayuno- dijo Bugs ya con las llaves del carro en sus manos.

¿van a salir?- la pregunta salió involuntaria de su pico mientras los veía caminar a la puerta.

Unos segundos de silencio y Bugs miro al pato sobre su hombro, esa pregunta había salido con un tono de sorpresa y daba la impresión de que el pato no quería que se fueran… o más bien no quería que él se fuera.

Daffy se dio cuenta de sus palabras y rápidamente comenzó a balbucear un poco intentando remediar lo que había dicho.

Bu…bueno… es que… amm….- tocio un poco y volvió a su estado serio e indiferente. – Ya no hay jugo, deberías de traer…-

Bugs soltó un suspiro de cansancio y frunciendo su ceño miro hacia el pato.

Si quieres jugo, ve tú por él, no soy tu sirviente como para estar cumpliendo tus caprichos. Has algo por ti solo para variar-

Lo vio abrir esos brillantes ojos por completo por un momento antes de que el ceño fruncido se formara de nuevo y el enojo se mostrara en esos ojos verdes que se apartaron de él volviendo al plato de cereal.

Elmer miro hacia el conejo y después hacia el pato sintiendo la atmosfera tensa del momento y por un segundo vio al grisáceo vacilar un poco ante sus palabras recién soltadas, como si quisiera retractarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo…

Vámonos ya Wonejo. O tendré que comerte a ti como desayunwo-

Palabras suficientes para atraer la atención del conejo y esa sonrisa tranquila devuelta a su rostro.

No lo creo Calvo, nunca podrías cazarme, así que mejor vamos por algo- le guiño el ojo y salieron del lugar.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse y dejo caer su rostro contra la mesa sintiendo el frio de esta. lo razono todo por unos segundos…

Yo puedo hacer cosas por mí solo!- se puso de pie de golpe dejando caer la silla. – no necesito de ese estúpido conejo… escuchaste eso Bugs! No te necesito conejo estúpido!-

Grito lo último a todo pulmón y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose nuevamente y la presencia del conejo en la casa lo hicieron congelarse, quedándose en la posición tontamente victoriosa en la que se encontraba, con sus manos en la cintura, el pecho inflado y la cabeza en alto.

Vio al conejo pasar frente a él sin dedicarle mirada alguna, lo escucho tomar algo de la cocina y en ese mismo silencio frio lo vio salir.

…habrá escuchado… eso…- murmuro para sí soltando todo el aire que había retenido para inflar su pecho.

El cazador vio al conejo adentrarse en el carro ya con la cartera en mano, noto una pronunciada mueca en su rostro y un brillo distinto en sus ojos antes de que inhalara profundamente volviendo su rostro a la normalidad, con esa encantadora sonrisa tranquila y esos ojos grises azulados que lo miraron por un segundo.

No quiso preguntar sobre aquella mueca, algo en el decía que era mejor no preguntar sobre ese tema. Y volviendo tímidamente y "discretamente" su mirada hacia el conejo se dijo a si mismo que haría lo que fuese necesario para que ese wonejo no mostrara esa mueca de nuevwo.

Tener que hacer las compras por sí solo, era algo completamente nuevo y la verdad era que no le gustaba la idea para nada. Había mucho de todo, todo era tan caro y todo tan extraño ¿Por qué tenía que haber tantos tipos de jugos? Tomo uno y después otro, los vio por un segundo pensando en la diferencia que había entre ellos, pero ambos eran jugos ¿no? No deberían de ser iguales? Asimilo esto por unos segundos, pero acabo tomando su decisión de la forma más razonable que se le pudo ocurrir, tapándose los ojos con una mano y tomando al azar uno de ellos, dejando que la suerte lo decidiera todo. Repitió esta misma acción para todo lo demás que debía de comprar, desde las galletas, el cereal, la leche, una que otra fritura, hasta el detergente.

No entiendo porque ese conejo se tarda tanto, esto es más fácil de lo que él lo hace parecer- dijo sintiéndose orgulloso por su "excelente" capacidad de hacer las compras.

Dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos para tomar algo de comida enlatada y tapándose los ojos comenzó a caminar frente a los enlatados decidiendo nuevamente al azar, pero una voz llego a él desde lejos. Quito la mano de sobre sus ojos de inmediato y miro hacia atrás.

Bugs...? – se preguntó a sí mismo y con rápidos movimientos se asomó cuidadosamente hacia el otro pasillo, asomándose solo un poco para no ser descubierto.

Y efectivamente ahí estaba ese conejo en compañía ahora del ratón. Speedy y el miraban hacia lo que era la sección de comida mexicana, y el ratón se disponía a darle una extensa información sobre los alimentos que se encontraban en dicha sección.

Me hizo venir a mí por el estúpido jugo aun cuando él iba a venir!- murmuro con desprecio, mirando molesto hacia el calmado conejo.

Speedy subió rápido hacia el hombro de Bugs para señalar una de las cosas que estaban más arriba y con una adorable sonrisa hizo un chiste sobre esto haciendo que el conejo riera, y de inmediato una sensación cálida abarco el pecho de aquel ratón quien mientras el conejo reía se disponía a contemplarlo con discreción, intensificando la sensación cálida en él, al igual que su ritmo cardiaco.

Y eso de allá para que es, Doc?- pregunto señalando hacia otro de los alimentos.

Pero antes de que pudiera haber respuesta alguna la presencia de Elmer atrajo la atención de ambos, el cazador venía con todo el carrito lleno de quesos y panes.

Santo Dios, que haces con todo ese queso? Acaso eres un ratón también?- menciono Speedy impresionado.

Queso fundiwo, es mi favorito- soltó una de sus típicas risas

Daffy continúo mirando desde lejos hasta que los vio dirigirse hacia el siguiente pasillo. ¿Qué se traían esos dos? Estando tan cerca del conejo desde la noche pasada ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones?

Se dirigió hacia su carrito de supermercado y tomándolo, comenzó a divagar en las preguntas en su mente. Era posible que ellos sintieran algo por el conejo? Era cierto que Elmer siempre se mostraba más tonto de lo normal cuando Bugs estaba con él y mucho más cuando el conejo se encontraba bajo esos disfraces femeninos que lo hacían lucir tan… sensual? Lo había notado antes, que una chispa de algo se encendía en el calvo cada vez que vía al conejo disfrazado de mujer, pero incluso había visto esa chispa una que otra vez sin necesidad de que el conejo tuviera que disfrazarse. Pero aún estaba el ratón ¿acaso el también sentía algo por el conejo o era solo que quería ser amable con él?

Se encontró a si mismo frunciendo el ceño, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Elmer enamorado de Bugs, pero por supuesto que era posible, ese calvo trabajaba prácticamente a diario con el conejo y sin duda alguna eran bastante cercanos, a pesar de que el conejo solía burlarse constantemente de él, la posibilidad de que se sintiera atraído por esa piel grisácea del orejón estaba más que presente.

Un interruptor de celos se encendió de inmediato haciéndolo sentir irritado.

Esas voces volvieron a escucharse cercas de él y sin pensárselo dos veces el pato corrió hacia otro pasillo evitando que se encontraran pero sin alejarse tampoco demasiado.

Discretamente los observo llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba antes y vio a Bugs tomar solamente una lata para después irse junto con el cazador y el ratón hacia otra sección de la tienda.

Daffy pensó por un segundo en lo que debía de hacer, por más que quisiera alejarse del conejo, por más que quería permanecer indiferente ante el hecho de que su conejo anduviera de un lado para otro con ese torpe cazador y el ratón, no podia.

Fue así como tomando una rápida decisión, termino por seguirlos, haría uso de todas esas cosas que había aprendido en aquel episodio en el que debía de hacerla de investigador privado, actuando como si fuera Sherlock Holmes.

Y para la sorpresa del pato aquella salida de Elmer, Bugs y Speedy resulto ser más extensa de lo que él hubiese imaginado. Termino por seguirlos hasta al cine donde el conejo se sentó en medio de Elmer y Speedy, al parque en el cual se dispusieron a jugar americano un rato, a un lujoso restaurante, al boliche, a la plaza, a un museo, y Dios ese día parecía ser eterno.

Por su parte las preocupaciones de Bugs habían volado lejos, ahora encontrándose con el Calvo y ese ratón de origen mexicano, que lo hacían reír, Elmer por su torpeza y Speedy por sus bromas que parecían tener un aire seductor en ellas.

Y ahora bien se encontraba caminando lento con ellos dos alrededor de ese museo y a juzgar por la mirada de Speedy era posible que ese tipo de lugar no fuera del todo adecuado para él y menos para el cazador quien torpemente acababa por casi tirar las invaluables piezas del lugar.

Rio para sus adentros intentando no romper la atmosfera intelectual y silenciosa del lugar.

Pero sin duda su tranquilidad se vio dispersa por completa al ver a lo lejos cierto pato de plumaje negro, al principio caminando solo por el lugar como si estuviese buscando a alguien. Pudo sentir su corazón acelerarse, Daffy no era del tipo de personas que le gustara estar mucho tiempo a solas o sin hacer nada, claro que tenía sus días de no pararse del sillón pero la mayoría eran guiados principalmente por esa personalidad alocada del pato y hasta a veces hiperactiva.

Sopeso la posibilidad de que el pato lo estuviera siguiendo, algo por demás de posible para él, pero esa amplia sonrisa que se iba formando en su rostro desapareció al verlo chocar con aquella persona un tanto más baja que él, de casco verde y ese típico atuendo espacial. Primero sorpresa en el rostro del pato y después lo vio sonreír al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa se esfumaba. ¿Marvin, que hacia Marvin ahí? Daffy solía aburrirse en ese tipo de lugares por lo cual no iban muy seguido (casi nunca de no ser por sus insistencias) pero… ¿era posible que si quisiera ir con aquel marciano?

Pudo ver a Marvin sonrojarse y al pato sonreír nervioso mientras decia algo que parecía una explicación debido al continuo movimiento de sus manos. El pato se tomó un momento para mirar a su alrededor aun buscando pero al final termino por caminar lejos de donde se encontraba Bugs, estando en compañía del marciano.

Daffy miro hacia Marvin, el marciano llevaba en sus manos un folleto y veía las piezas en silencio mientras caminaba despacio.

¿estás bien, Dodgers? – pregunto con su voz gentil como siempre.

Eh?- se sobresaltó un poco al ver los ojos de Marvin logrando atrapar su mirada que se había puesto sobre el marciano por un momento. – Si- respondió sonando casi tan confiado como siempre.

Lo de Bugs y tú ayer… - se aclaró la garganta. – te veías muy molesto…-

Se dejó perder por un segundo en esa voz suave para después apartarse reprendiéndose a sí mismo por ese acto. El problema, se le había olvidado ya, de tanto estar tras el conejo la razón por la cual no se hablaban y su relación había terminado había acabado por perderse en su mente.

Sí, pero todo es culpa de ese estúpido conejo- replico subiendo su voz por un momento. – Si el… él no tenía…-

¿De quién había sido la culpa en realidad? Parpadeo un par de veces pensando en esto, ahora que su egocentrismo había bajado de los niveles extremos junto con su orgullo, podia ver las cosas un tanto más claras.

Soltó un soplido con frustración antes de que una mano llegara a su brazo.

Dodgers?- el pato se había perdido en sus pensamientos por unos segundos.

Una mano sobre su mejilla y esta se podia prácticamente perder en la oscuridad de su rostro. El marciano disfruto por un segundo de la calidez del tacto por parte del pato, pero esa mano se acabó apartando rápido de su rostro.

Tengo que irme, pal.- aparto su mano del rostro del marciano, para después caminar lejos de él.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Correteado al conejo en un acto de celos, aun cuando sabía que el conejo tenía sus razones para apartarse de él, aun cuando sabía que tal vez todo había sido su culpa, el aceptarlo no sería fácil ni conveniente.

Si, cierta culpa recaía sobre la espalda del grisáceo también, pero prácticamente más sobre la suya. Pero aun así todo lo que hacía era estúpido, él era Duck Dodgers ¿cierto? Él era tan bueno como el conejo, no tenía por qué rebajarse a perseguir al tonto conejo como un amante posesivo, o algo tan estúpido como eso.

Continuo caminando con pasos pesados y tras subir a su carro manejo de mala gana hasta aquella casa que compartía con el grisáceo.

Tan pronto como llego a casa se dejó caer sobre su sillón y cerrando los ojos por un segundo, los pensamientos volvieron a él.

Tal vez si él no se hubiese dado a la tarea de comportarse como un idiota ante la petición del conejo, después de todo las intenciones del grisáceo eran claramente buenas, mas sin embargo el que puntualizara ese problema que había nacido en él, le había molestado más de lo que posiblemente debería.

Su forma de tratarle se había transformado en un frio cubo de hielo que no había tardado nada en ir consumiendo la poca calidez de su relación. Si bien las cosas entre ellos siempre serian conflictivas y su romanticismo claramente limitado, no solo por el hecho de que los dos eran del sexo masculino sino que se trataba de ellos. Dos de los personajes más famosos por su forma burlona de ser, su actitud egocentrista, bromista de primera y por supuesto que arrogantes. Y por mas que desearan apartar ese tipo de características de la relación que llevaban, era algo imposible, eran rivales, amigos, ahora amantes y no podia ser normal, claro que no.

No rosas en celebraciones especiales, no dulces, no besos de buenos días o buenas noches, no palabras dulces, no tiernos sobrenombres o halagos. Sobrenombre, halagos, rosas, dulces, nunca los había habido y ambos estaban bien con ello, pero ahora aquellos pocos besos pequeños, que conformaban pequeños detalles con la intención de expresar afecto, se habían disuelto también.

No más coqueteo, no más tomarse de la mano de vez en cuando, no más besos en las mejillas, no más toqueteos bajo sus cobijas, no miradas de deseo, nada… por su parte absolutamente.

Pero estaba completamente seguro de que algo se había roto aquella noche que el conejo se había acercado a él con más intenciones que una simple compañía…

Llevaban un par de meses sin que ocurriera nada entre ellos y Bugs no había cuestionado el distanciamiento. Pero esa noche sus manos enguantadas buscaban despertar algo en el por medio de caricias, mientras que sentía la erección del conejo golpear contra su cuerpo. Mas sin embargo ¿Qué había hecho el ante la necesidad que presentaba el conejo? Se había apartado, molesto, fastidiado, irritado y sin más se había ido tras haber soltado palabras frías, cortantes e hirientes.

El grisáceo no había preguntado nada al día siguiente, ni el que siguió, ni el otro…

Pero algo se había roto ahí lanzando una alarma de pánico y de repente hubo tantos números rojos no solo por lo que había ocurrido, sino por la falta de caricias sencillas, de besos pequeños, de sonrisa traviesas, de miradas coquetas… todos esos números rojos terminaron por hacerse presente frente al conejo y este habia hecho lo único que estaba en sus manos para hacer ante la actitud evasiva del pato… se había acercando a preguntar, a discutir el tema, a pedir que trajera esos pequeños detalles cálidos entre ellos de vuelta….

Paso la noche… y no llego señal alguna del conejo ni su paradero….

Bugs lo pensó por un momento, llevaba más de media hora despierto en una cama desconocida con el calvo abrazado firmemente a su cuerpo. ¿En qué momento mientras dormían el cazador se había rodado para abrazarle de forma tan amorosa? Tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, una pierna rodeando su cintura, la otra mano detrás de su nuca, una pierna libre y su rostro con incómodamente cerca del suyo.

Eso lo hacía pensar sin duda en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Él no era tonto y odiaba que fuera tan deductivo para ese tipo de cosas. El cazador con el que había trabajado tantos años, había estado llevando su coqueteo un tanto más arriba, haciendo una que otra broma con una doble intención, había pasado sus manos varias veces de forma lenta por sus brazos e incluso había habido un par de veces "bromistas" sobre sus mejillas. Era posible que parte fuera su culpa por abrir paso hacia el coqueteo, iniciándolo, pero hacía era su relación entre ellos ¿no? Siempre había sido así, más que nada frente a las cámaras. Besos bruscos sobre los labios del calvo, el en vestimenta femenina coqueteándole, palabras burlonas soltadas con un tono amoroso… todo eso antes de acabar haciendo una broma pesada que llevara a la desgracia del cazador. Pero su comportamiento de aquel looney para con él, el día anterior sin lugar a dudas había sido fuera de lo normal, y ahora estaba seguro de que esos ojos azules lo miraban con otra intención, en busca de algo más que una amistad.

Podría hacerlo….- pensó mirando hacia el cazador y sus ridículas pijamas de anciano.

Solo era cuestión de que se rodara y acabaría sobre el cuerpo del cazador, un beso en los labios de este y para todo lo que se desataría sabía que Elmer no pondría resistencia, y el por su parte podia imaginarse el emplumado cuerpo del pato en vez del ligeramente rosado del cazador, haciendo todo más sencillo.

¿Cuál sería el problema después de todo? Ya no estaba con el pato y este claramente ya no sentía atracción alguna hacia él, entonces no había porque sentirse culpable ni había porque retenerse.

Poniéndose en marcha, hizo un par de movimientos y girándose logro voltear el cuerpo del cazador ahora teniéndolo boca arriba bajo su cuerpo.

El movimiento había logrado despertar al cazador y este lo miraba aun adormilado.

Elmer parpadeo un par de veces intentando despertar bien, para comprender la razón por la cual su sueño había sido cortado tan bruscamente.

Tras el segundo parpadeo, logro distinguir la figura del cuerpo del conejo sobre él, manteniéndolo encerrado entre sus brazos y piernas, acorralado contra la cama.

Abrió sus ojos tan grandes como pudo, mientras veía como el conejo acercaba sus labios a los suyos.

Wonejo…- logro murmurar, sintiendo su rostro enrojecerse.

Cerro sus ojos aceptando aquel beso que el conejo estaba por brindarle, pero…

Bugs cerró sus manos con fuerza arrugando las sabanas con estas. No podia… simplemente no, esos labios, ese cuerpo, no eran los de él y por más que quisiera imaginarse a Elmer como Daffy, había un mar de diferencia demasiado extenso entre ellos.

El sonido del timbre termino por salvarlo de la incómoda situación.

Será mejor que vayas a abrir, Calvo, puede que sea Speedy- Dijo Bugs apartándose del cazador para después ayudarle a levantarse de la cama.

Un empujón contra su espalda y Elmer fue prácticamente empujado fuera de su cuarto.

Se tomó unos segundos para preguntarse ¿Qué había sido aquello que había hecho el conejo?

Bajo las escaleras aun atontado y con su rostro rojo. Quito el seguro de la puerta y abrió está dejando ver entonces la figura del pato frente a esta.

Calvo- dijo Daffy mirando hacia Elmer y sin pedir su permiso se adentró en la casa de este. - ¿Dónde esa ese conejo estúpido?- pregunto con un tono serio.

No está aquí- mintió el cazador sin siquiera pensar en sus palabras.

¿No está aquí?- ladeo su cabeza extrañado por la respuesta.

No, el… bueno…-

No logro terminar de decir cuando para su mala suerte el conejo bajo las escaleras.

Rápidamente los ojos grises azulados del conejo chocaron con los verdes del pato y dio gracias por haberse retractado de sus actos a tiempo, de lo contrario quien sabe que hubiese pasado si aquel pato los hubiera descubierto.

Que hay de nuevo, Duck? a que se debe el honor?- menciono con voz seria pero sin poder contener el alzamiento de su ritmo cardiaco.

Daffy lanzo una mirada de enojo y sospecha hacia el calvo en forma de reproche por la mentira que este le había dicho.

Tenemos que ir al estudio, parece que los directores han decidido darnos menos descanso, los idiotas…- dijo esto último en forma de murmullo. – y como no contestabas, supuse que estarías por aquí-

Gracias, Duck. ya te puedes ir- aparto su mirada de él. - ¿Qué hay de desayuno hoy, Calvo?- dijo con una voz juguetona ignorando completamente al pato.

El pato vio pasar al conejo frente a él y antes de que este pudiera dirigirse hacia la cocina del cazador, termino por tomar su muñeca

Bugs… de hecho… estaba pensando en que…- trago saliva con dificultad, sintiéndose tonto por tenerle que pedir una cita a aquel conejo que conocía de tanto tiempo y con el que había compartido ya tanto – ¿quieres ir a desayunar… algo…conmigo..?-

El conejo lo miro vacilante ante la pregunta y ahora esos ojos verdes se apartaban de los suyos mientras esperaban por una respuesta.


	3. Chapter 3

Se pensaría que con una personalidad como la suya la cabida de inseguridad no existiría, pero aquello era una idea errónea. Y esa sensación de querer ser un poco más, de querer ser suficiente, le atacaba más seguido de lo que a él le gustaría decir.

El ver a aquel conejo observar de arriba a abajo a aquellas piernas largas de esas chicas que lo rodeaban seguido, para después dejar que sus ojos se posaran sobre ese par de bustos predominantes y casi perfectos, era algo que de alguna forma u otra lograba hacer que una parte de él se irritara. ¿Celos? No precisamente después de todo al final del día esas chicas se irían hacia algún otro lado con alguien más y él se quedaría a pasar la noche con el conejo.

Había diferencias marcadas que le restringía el camino hacia ser una chica, características que por más que se repitiera que eran absurdas, eran de alguna forma ventajas para ellas, desventajas claras para él. Era Bugs Bunny después de todo no? Chicas podían caerle a montones, chicas que pudieran serle el doble de efectivos que él, un pato cuyo orgullo le limitaba hacer un centenar de cosas y cuya torpeza no hacía más que romper cosas y decir halagos que parecían más que nada insultos. No, jamás tendría la delicadeza de una chica para tratar al conejo, mientras que Bugs, el conejo era conquistador y encantador, por más que el odiara aceptarlo, lo era, pudiera ser que se pelearan bastante seguido pero tenía consciencia de los momentos exactos donde debía de involucrar sus encantos.

Miro hacia el conejo sin apartar de su mente estos pensamientos que consumían su cerebro.

Esa noche, las cosas en el andaban mal y el deseo del conejo por poseerlo no le ayudaría en nada más que en desatar un miedo a cometer un error, miedo a hacer algo que al conejo no le gustara y que de repente todo se viniera abajo. Aun que ese miedo ya estaba desde antes, fresco en él, limitándole aún más, haciéndolo vacilar y ni siquiera su personalidad confiada y egocéntrica eran suficientes para alejar esos pensamientos.

Y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, esa era la más posible razón por la cual su enojo se había detonado ante las palabras en cierta manera reprochantes del conejo, que le anunciaban que estaba haciendo algo mal, que la relación entre ellos no iba bien. Y es que entonces la solución no era el alejarse de aquel conejo para evadir las posibilidades de cometer algún error… sino que… tal vez , solo tal vez la solución era poner un tanto más de él, acercarse más…

El desayuno no fue más que una rápida tarea en la que hicieron todo con tanta apuración que apenas y lograron tragar los alimentos, cuando ya se encontraban rumbo al estudio.

El olor a café y tabaco golpeo fuerte como siempre contra su nariz. Las oficinas de los directores siempre tenían ese distintivo aroma por cada rincón, nicotina y cafeína combinados con la intención de mantener los trabajados y desvelados hombres de pie.

Y por lo general se quejaría como siempre por esa combinación de aromas pero en esos momentos su mente no se dedicaba a enfocarse en ello. Sino que estaba ocupado observando desde atrás, al conejo que caminaba en compañía de Elmer, en donde según el era su lugar, justo junto al conejo. El calvo se habia colado de alguna forma con ellos, lo que era su plan de un desayuno a solas conejo habia sido arruinado por completo por la presencia del cazador.

Bugs llego frente a la puerta indicada y tras tocar un par de veces la puerta se abrió siendo sostenida por una sensual chica rubia que los dejo pasar con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro.

Dentro estaba el bien conocido director que se había hecho cargo de trabajar tanto con el conejo y el cazador como con el pato ahí presentes.

Bugs, Daffy, Elmer… lamento haber tenido que llamarlos justo este día que se suponía que descansarían.- Menciono Chuck aparatando su mirada de la máquina de escribir que tenía frente a él.

Espero que sea para algo que valga la pena Chuck- menciono el pato tras soltar un bufido, mirando amenazante hacia el hombre.

Chuck se limitó a sonreír y poniéndose de pie se acerco a Elmer y Bugs entregándole a cada uno lo que era un libreto.

What´s Opera, Doc?- leyó el conejo alzando una de sus cejas para despues disponerse a leer un poco del resto del libreto.

Es una idea que salto a mi mente!- dijo con una voz alegre. – Estoy seguro que será un éxito y necesitaba que lo probaran.-

Elmer leyó inseguro el libreto y esas palabras entre paréntesis que decían las partes que debían de ser cantadas con una voz estilo opera. Esto sin duda era algo nuevo, el tener que cantar algo así nunca antes le había tocado. Había dirigido una orquesta, pero esto era algo distinto.

Daffy se acercó a Elmer y alargando su cuello logro ver parte del libreto, le dio una ojeada rápida para después acabar arrebatándolo por completo de las manos del cazador.

Un momento, Buster.- dijo pasando sus ojos por cada una de las páginas recién escritas.

Su nombre no estaba en ni una sola de las líneas, ni tampoco se mencionaba su aparición en ningún instante…

Esto es solo del conejo y del calvo!- exclamo arrugándolo entre sus manos. - ¡¿Qué demonios hago yo aquí, entonces?!-

Bueno, eso es una historia graciosa en realidad- menciono Chuck llevándose la mano hacia la garganta sintiéndose un tanto intimidado por la actitud del pato. – Esta obra necesita varios efectos y un buen juego de luces… - aclaro su garganta antes de continuar hablando. – Y llame a todo el equipo para que viniera a hacer un ensayo rápido… pero… bueno…-

No le tomo más de un par de segundos al pato el darse cuenta de la razón por la que su presencia era requerida. ¿Qué tipo de insulto o de broma estúpida era aquella?

Sabes quién demonios soy Bob?!- exclamo ahora más exaltado e indignado. - Soy Daffy Duck! alias maldita sea Duck Dodgers, alias Dorlock Holmes, alias Robin Hood, alias Scarlet Pu…pu…pumpernickel!..-

Tomo al director por los brazos y lo hizo bajar hasta su altura.

Quieres que me haga cargo de tu estúpido juego de luces y efectos especiales!? Que te parezco un actor de cuarta?! Deja que Robert se entere de esto y creo que tampoco le hará mucho gracia a Friz!-

El director trago saliva con dificultad, tenía que arreglar este asunto a como diera lugar.

Vamos Daffy- dijo con una voz ahora suave. – No solo te he llamado para eso… una estrella como tu ha hecho muchos papeles y tu forma de bailar es precisamente excepcional, tal vez si pudieras ayudarme verificando que los pasos sean…-

Esas palabras lograron suavizar solo un poco el enojo del pato, aquello parecía más razonable y adecuado para él.

Eso suena más lógico!- soltó al hombre. – está claro que necesitas que alguien con mi experiencia se haga cargo de dar una segunda opinión en un acto tan estético, preciso y artístico como lo es la ópera, se necesita de alma, pasión, sentimiento…!- dijo todo esto con un tono dramático.

Y de un chico de las luces y efectos… aunque en este caso un pato de las luces y efectos- menciono Bugs con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro sin apartar su mirada de las letras.

Si bien en verdad que aquello era una broma de mal gusto hacia una estrella del calibre de Daffy.

Una mirada amenazadora hacia el conejo y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el pato se encontraba apunto de replicarle por el comentario, pero su propia propuesta golpeo contra su cabeza antes de que pudiera hacerlo. El gritarle al conejo en esos momentos no ayudaría de ninguna manera a que las cosas entre ellos mejoraran, y ahora que su idea era demostrarle al conejo que era capaz de cambiar y ser alguien amable, encantador e incluso halagador con él, debía de empezar a comportarse como era debido.

Bueno… conejo...des…des…despampanante, ese comentario no es muy adecuado- hizo lo posible por tragarse su propia ira.

¿despampanante?- murmuro Bugs extrañado por la palabra que acababa de salir del pico del plumífero.

Pero… lo pasare por alto-

Una mirada suave por parte del pato y Bugs no pudo hacer más que mirarlo extrañado.

Entonces manos a la obra, Chuck!- menciono el pato con una voz alegre.

Un casco estilo vikingo y una armadura del mismo color dorado oscuro, era un tanto complicado el moverse con ese atuendo y el casco no dejaba de bajarse a cada instante ocultando su rostro.

Le dio una rápida mirada al libreto y aun que estaba algo preocupado por como saldría todo, Chuck le habia dicho que se tomará las cosas con calma, después de todo no era más que un ensayo ante de empezar con la grabación.

Escucho los truenos que eran causados por los efectos que manejaba el pato y tomo aire consciente que pronto empezaría su parte.

"Be very quite…"- canto levantándose el casco una vez mas. – "I´m hunting wabbits"- una sonrisa malévola y con pasitos certeros llego hasta donde estaba colocadas las huellas del conejo. – huellas de conejo…- camino un poco mas de puntillas hasta estar frente al hoyo del conejo. – "Kill the wabbit…Kill the wabbit…Kill the wabbit.."-

Daffy veía todo desde atrás del director y pronto vio la figura del conejo saliendo del hoyo para después acercarse confiado hacia el "vikingo"

"oh, mighty warrior of great fighting stock.." "might I inquire to ask…. Eeeh..What's up, Doc?"- Canto el conejo.

Era fácil de notar la diferencia de experiencia estando como observador, la simple forma en la que el conejo cantaba con una voz correctamente entonada y la manera en la que movía sus manos acorde a lo que intentaba expresar en su canto y sus expresiones entre picarescas y delicadas, anunciaban líneas de experiencia en cada trazo. Si era fácil el darse cuenta quien de los dos constaba de más experiencia en ese tipo de actuaciones tan demandantes, Elmer se sentía como un novato confundido temeroso en sus actos teniendo la suma precaución de hacer las cosas lo mejor que podia.

"magic helmet?" –

Daffy vio al Calvo vacilar en varios de sus pasos y en su cantar habia un pequeño temblor que posiblemente los oídos inexpertos no logren detectar, pero tratándose de ellos era tan notable como cualquier otro error.

Lluvia y más truenos para dar paso a la persecución del Calvo y el conejo. Pero sin duda los ojos de Daffy se abrieron de par en par al ver al conejo salir con un casco vikingo afeminado con un par de alas en vez de cuernos, un par de trenzas de cabellera dorada encendida, un atuendo del mismo estilo guerrero afeminado con una blusa dorada oscura y un tipo de armadura en donde se suponía que debían de estar un par de pechos y una corta falda rosa que combinaba con la sombra de sus ojos.

Una vez más estaba ese cuerpo grisáceo arropado bajo un atuendo afeminado y una vez más pudo ver al calvo de ojos azulados quedarse anonadado ante la imagen del conejo como una sensual guerrera vikinga. Los celos aparecieron rápido en él, pero sabía que tenía que ser profesional, parte de aquella sonrisa boba de Elmer se debía a que así era como lo dictaba el libreto, aunque sabía que no era solo por la actuación que el calvo miraba al conejo de esa forma.

"Oh, Brunilda…You´re so lovewly"-

"Yes I know it… I can´t help it"-

Daffy se limitó a rodar sus ojos ante el romanticismo de la escena y el canto, vio al "Brunilda" acercarse a los brazos del "guerrero" y fue entonces cuando tuvo que detener todo.

Alto! – grito Daffy. –Corte, corte!-

El director miro impresionado el acto del pato, no porque se atreviera a interrumpir, sino porque él estaba a punto de gritar exactamente lo mismo que el emplumado. Entonces eso solo quería decir que Daffy se habia dado cuenta de lo mismo que el…

Eso está mal, por demás de mal!- exclamo acercándose a Elmer con el libreto en su mano. – La forma en la que la tomas, lo tomas, no está bien-

Ciertamente el cazador aún tenía bastante de su torpeza y brusquedad propia de sus actos en las grabaciones anteriores y el abarcar una escena entre romántica y artística como aquella sería algo complicado.

Bugs dirigió su mirada fastidiada por la interrupción del pato hacia el director esperando algún tipo de ayuda por su parte para que pusiera al plumífero en su lugar, pero por el contrario de esto el hombre se limitó a sonreír y a esperar tranquilo por los actos del plumífero.

A que te refieres pato woco?- pregunto el vikingo inocente. – como tengo que hacerwo?-

Daffy dirigió su mirada hacia el conejo y acabo encontrandose con esos ojos grises azulados mirándolo con cierto escepticismo.

Si, Duck, demuéstranos como hacerlo…- menciono con un tono burlón.

Una sonrisa por parte del emplumado y Bugs no pudo descifrar lo que aquella sonrisa quería expresar en realidad. Y pronto lo vio mover a Elmer para ponerse en su lugar.

Hazte a un lado y observa como se hace calvo. ¡Música!- menciono para después dejar que la orquesta repitiera la parte indicada.

Bugs bajo del hermoso corcel blanco pasado de peso justo como lo había hecho antes para después acercarse al pato como se había acercado al "vikingo". Un giro como antes y pronto sintió las manos del pato tomarlo delicadamente de la cintura dejando que su cuerpo girara un poco más entre sus suaves manos antes de sostener su peso cargándolo de forma hábil de tal manera en la que acababa inclinando su torso hacia el suelo mientras que sus patas subían un poco en una posición tipo bailarina. Unos segundos así y después las manos del pato hicieron que su cuerpo se moviera cambiándolo de posición, ahora sentía como las manos del emplumado levantaban un poco su cuerpo sin apartarse de su cintura, unos cuantos brincos propios de una bailarina y volvió a levantarlo para repetir la acción una última vez más.

La música se detuvo en seco.

Si, eso es!- grito el director poniéndose de pie de inmediato. –eso es precisamente lo que estaba buscando. Pasos delicados y apasionados de ballet-

Bugs bajo un poco su mirada notando que aun estaba siendo levantado por el pato, quien lo comenzó a bajar de forma suave hasta que sus patas tocaron nuevamente el suelo.

Y así es como se hace- murmuro el pato en su oreja con una voz picaresca.

El conejo dejo ir el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que las manos del pato habían tocado su cintura.

Tocio un poco aclarándose la garganta.

Si bueno, no está mal, Duck…- intento apartarse de Daffy quien continuaba detrás de él, pero antes de hacerlo sintió como las manos del pato apretaron su cintura haciendo que diera un pequeño saltillo y el emplumado soltara una leve risa ante su reacción.

Y eso fue solo el comienzo de esa extraña práctica que había tenido en compañía del pato y el cazador. Debido a las peticiones del director, Daffy se hacía cargo de mostrarle los pasos a Elmer, la forma en la que debía de mover sus piernas, la manera en la que debían de estar su sus manos hasta lo que sus ojos debían de expresar en cada movimiento.

Basto solo eso para que el conejo comenzara a recordar lo fácil que era trabajar junto a aquel pato, era posible que su carácter complicara muchas veces las cosas. Pero en esos momentos en los que se le podia ver una ligera sonrisa curvando su pico, era en los que recordaba lo bien que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante los movimientos del pato pudiendo descifrar lo que debía de hacer de forma aún más precisa. Esas largas patas entre amarillas y naranjas se movían prácticamente con la facilidad de una bailarina, cosa que hacía que sus movimientos buscaran alcázar o incluso sobrepasar esa envidiable habilidad.

Mas sin embargo el gusto de practicar junto al pato duro demasiado poco antes de que el director detuviera todo y les pidiera practicarlo nuevamente desde el principio pero ahora haciendo que Elmer imitara los movimientos del pato.

Demuestra lo que pudiese hacer, Brunilda- menciono paseando sus dedos por una de las trenzas del conejo.

Un muy ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y sabía que su idea de permanecer "cool" se había ido.

Lo intentare, Duck- menciono moviendo repetidas veces sus largas pestañas cosa que logró arrancar una suave sonrisa del pato.

Sostuvo su mirada en aquellos ojos verdes antes de que el pato volviera su vista al director que le indicaba que saliera de ahí para que pudieran comenzar otra vez, un golpecillo en su nariz por parte de uno de esos dedos emplumados y la figura del pato se apartó de él, dejando en su lugar la de Elmer.

Ee… wonejo?- coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Bugs atrayendo la atención de este otra vez hacia él. – comenzamwos?-

Una vez más empezaron la práctica de aquella opera y pronto pudo escuchar la voz de Elmer ahora menos temblorosa y sus movimientos asemejaban a los que el había hecho casi exactos. Si bien había que aceptar que el Calvo era un actor casi tan experimentado como él y como Bugs, no por nada solían incluirle entre los principales. Las manos de Elmer sobre el cuerpo del conejo y su intercambio de miradas ilusionadas y amorosas con este, le hicieron arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, si no hubiera metido su pico en la práctica de dicha opera ahora no tendría que ver como el rostro del Guerrero se acercaba peligrosamente al de Brunilda mientras lo sostenía con tanta suavidad, pero sin duda lo peor de todo era que el conejo resultaba ser tan profesional en el asunto que podia actuar de la misma forma perfecta tanto con el como con Elmer, haciendo esos pasos de ballet con facilidad y gracia, siendo acompañados por un poco de su juego de pestañeo coqueto.

Sin que siquiera se percatara de ello una mueca se mostraba en su pico mostrando su desaprobación ante el asunto de ver los ojos amorosos de Elmer sobre el conejo y esa mirada siendo correspondida por la del orejón.

Bugs sonrió para sus adentros logrando ver de vez en cuando a Daffy con una mueca bien pintada en su rostro y una mirada de supuesta indiferencia ante el asunto, pero sabía que el pato estaba reclamando dentro de su cabeza el hecho de que debía de ser el quien estuviera cantando y bailando a su lado y no aquel cazador que hacia lo posible por imitar los pasos del pato, agregándoles también un poco de su cosecha.

Aun que debía de admitir que aquellos ojos azules que lo miraban de forma tan amorosa lucían más sinceros de lo que deberían y que por alguna razón el sentir las manos del cazador resbalar suave por su cuerpo lo hacía sentir un cosquilleo por su piel.

Termino todo con su cuerpo siendo cargado por el guerrero dando a entender que este estaba arrepentido de haber logrado matar al wonejo.

La música no había terminado de sonar ni ellos de actuar cuando el director se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir hacia ellos.

Lo sabía!- exclamo alegre mirando hacia Daffy. – Sabia que ellos podrán hacerlo perfectamente, claro que sin su eficiente ayuda esto no podría ser posible.-

Unas palmadas sobre su hombro y el hombre se dirigió hacia el conejo y el calvo con una sonrisa aún más amplia en su rostro.

Tanto Bugs como Elmer sonrieron ante los buenos comentarios de Chuck hacia su actuación. Ahora solo faltaba presentarle la idea al que resultaba ser el jefe del director y entonces serian capases de empezar inmediatamente con la grabación.

Elmer volvió su mirada hacia el conejo manteniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, emocionado por la idea de grabar dicho episodio con nadie más y nadie menos que con él. Por un segundo al verlo practicar al lado del pato, creyo que el director acabaría dándole el papel a Daffy pero la sonrisa con la que este lo miraba y la efusividad en su admirar de su actuación le habían indicado que este parecía no tener intención alguna de darle su papel a nadie más.

Apenas y vio partir a Chuck cuando se apresuró a tomar una de las anos del conejo.

Wuen trabajo Wonejo- sostuvo aquella mano enguantada con delicadeza.

Gracias, Calvin, creo que esto saldrá bien después de todo- sonrió forzadamente sintiéndose un tanto incomodo por la cercanía del cazador que lo miraba con una luz conquistadora y de cariño en sus ojos.

Un ligero sonrojo incomodo se colocó sobre sus mejillas mientras que veía como Elmer se llevaba su mano hacia sus labios con la firme intención de depositar un beso sobre esta, pero apenas y sus labios rozaron su mano cuando una tercera mano entro en el juego impidiendo el acto del cazador y pronto sintió el cuerpo del pato pegándose levemente contra su cuerpo mientras que uno de sus brazos emplumados rodeaba su cintura desde atrás y su mano se hacía cargo de intervenir en las intenciones del cazador.

En cuestión de segundos se encontró con los dedos de Daffy entrelazados entre los suyos que recién habían sido apartados del agarre de Elmer, el brazo del pato rodeaba su cintura con fuerza pegándolo contra el y podia sentir el pico de Daffy repartir un par de besos sobre sus largas orejas.

Buen trabajo Orejón, o debería de decir, Brunilda-

Murmuro en la oreja del Bugs y pudo ver con facilidad como el cuerpo de este se había tensado ante su agarre.

Se tomó un segundo para aclarar su garganta y retener su cuerpo de seguir reaccionando ante los actos del pato que habían sido suficientes para alterar su ritmo cardiaco y mandar una oleada de calor por su cuerpo.

Como era posible que su cuerpo reaccionara tan rápido ante un contacto tan sencillo como aquel.

Elmer se encontró a si mismo besando el aire y abriendo sus ojos logro ver frente a él, al conejo siendo abrazado de forma más allá de amistosa por el pato.

Es raro que aun estés aquí Duck. Creí que una estrella como tu estaría demasiado ocupada como quedarse aun después de terminar nuestra practica.- gotas de molestia en su voz, se negaba a caer fácilmente ante lo que fuera que ese pato intentara hacer. – pero es aún más raro el que estés haciendo "esto" después de todo creí que te disgustaba el tener que conformarte con un conejo o que te disgustaba el tener que tocarlo siquiera-

Elmer parpadeo confundido por las palabras del conejo dichas con una notable cara de fastidio y reproche bien marcado en cada una.

Bueno, yo…eh…- balbuceo Daffy sin poder encontrar las palabras exactas para debatir las del conejo.

Un par de movimientos por parte del conejo y este logro girarse quedando frente al pato mientras que sostenía sus muñecas con fuerza tras haberlas apartado sus manos de su cuerpo.

No, no te molestes Daff, recuerda que no merezco ninguna explicación tuya, así que no tienes por qué molestarte en tan siquiera esforzarte en crearla, Duck.- dijo esto con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro.

Soltando de forma brusca las muñecas del pato se dio la vuelta buscando el salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Sin pensárselo mucho el pato dio un par de pasos y estiro su brazo buscando alcanzar la muñeca del conejo, buscando detenerlo pero antes de que pudiera acercarse..

Apártate pato woco- menciono Elmer con voz autoritaria.

El rifle del cazador apuntando una vez como tantas hacia él, amenazándolo con disparar.


End file.
